


Never a Good Thing

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alba17 prompted for the <i>Light</i> theme: Hawaii Five-0, any, red sky at morn, sailors take warn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Good Thing

Steve sat on the chair and watched the sun come up. He was not thrilled when he saw the red tingeing the sky he was just superstitious enough to live by the saying red sky at night, sailors delight; red sky at morning, sailor take warning. He could count on one hand the times that there had been a red sunrise and something bad hadn't happened. 

His phone ringing gave him a sinking feeling. It was never a good thing when the governor called him at home. Answering he listened as he was told about a case, the sinking feeling having turned to a pit in his stomach. Once again the red sunrise brought disaster for someone.


End file.
